


College Comeout

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean got together at the beginning of college. It's almost been a year and it's time to come out to Castiel's parents, whom by the way are very much homophobic and also in another country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Comeout

It was a beautiful morning at Stanford university. The sun was shining, even though it was early, and the birds were singing loudly. In one of the dorms, two boys were sharing Dean's bed, just like they always did. They'd been living together for almost a year now, and they'd been together most of that time. In a couple of days they would be splitting up for the first time, Castiel going back to his parents in London, and Dean going back to Kansas with his brother. Classes were over, and the boys were simply enjoying some time together.

When Dean woke up, Cas was staring at him. There was nothing unusual about this, not really. Cas always woke up first, and like he'd explained to Dean, he enjoyed looking at pretty things. Dean had never felt as flattered as he was just then. But today, Cas didn't have a slight smile on his lips, and he didn't wish Dean a good morning once his eyes opened, like he usually did. "You okay, buddy?" Dean asked, his arm already holding around the other boy. "I have to tell my parents, Dean."

Their relationship was far from perfect. Dean was overprotective, Cas became jealous straight away, Dean worked too much, and Cas had troubles with social norms. Still, they loved each other more than enough to get past those things. Their biggest problem was that Castiel still hadn't come out to his parents. Dean didn't really mind, but every now and then Cas would fall asleep when crying in Dean's arms because of it, and it broke his heart every time.

Dean took Castiel's hand in his under the covers. "You sure about this?" Dean asked, voice compassionate and loving. "It's been way too long already. I can't go back without them knowing." Dean gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Then do it." Dean smiled. Castiel tried smiling back, but he couldn't quite manage to.

Castiel texted his mom, and a short while after they were dressed, and a Skype call with Castiel's parents was being set up. "Dean... I've been thinking about this, and I don't want them to guess, you know? I want to tell them the whole thing before they react, and I think maybe you being here will make them guess and so.." You wouldn't know, but the words actually hurt Dean a little. He'd been waiting for this just as long as Castiel, and he wanted to see how it went, and offer Castiel support after, is necessary.

Dean stood up from the chair next to Castiel's. "I'll just be in my room then." He smiled. "No, Dean!" Castiel's voice sounded desperate. Hell, he was desperate. "Please don't leave me. Just stay away from the camera."

Dean let out a  relieved  "Oh." He kissed Cas again, and pulled his chair a little bit further to the left. Cas checked that Dean was out of the frame. Once he  had done so, the annoying Skype ring tone filled the room. He took a deep breath and answered. Dean grabbed his hand under the desk.

"Hey mom, dad." Castiel's parents smiled at him with their fake smiles and bleached teeth. Being that rich had never done anyone any good, Dean though. "Hey Sweetie," his mom said.  "Look," Castiel started. "I have something important to tell you." His mom's smile stayed the same, but his father immediately looked worried. "What is it,  son ?" He asked. Dean though he almost sounded angry, like he knew what Castiel was going to say. As little as they knew their son, whatsoever, Dean doubted that.

Mrs and Mr Novak had never been the greatest of parents. Sure they'd given Castiel anything he pointed at that required money, but they never had all too much love of time left over for him. Castiel didn't feel like he knew them all too well. He's always been a misfit in his family, and even though his siblings grew up okay and had become just like his parents, Cas hadn't worked out that way. What Cas did know was that his parents were really Christian and really homophobic. That was why he'd waited so long  to tell them.

"I always avoided letting you know, because I figured I didn't really have to. At first I thought that maybe if I shut up about it, it would disappear. Then I though that if I suppressed it enough I would be able to ignore it. But it just doesn't work." He took a deep breath, and Dean squeezed his hand extra tight. "I'm gay."

Both boys had been expecting yelling and hate straight away, but it actually took a few seconds of disagreeing and hateful silence before that begun. "I can't believe you are really our son," his dad said, voice being the audible version of poison. "There was always something about you. Even our parenting couldn't change it, and we should have realised  that earlier ," his mom added.

Castiel didn't respond. The tears were coming down his face in wide streams, and he clearly has nothing to say back to them. Dean wanted to yell at them. The thing he wanted most in the world was to stand up and go in front of the camera and tell them. He wanted to tell them how messed up they were and swear and break stuff. He managed not to do any of those things. He didn’t want to make things worse. Instead he forced himself to behave. He leaned in to hang up on the call, and proceeded by scooping Castiel into his lap.

"I'm so sorry," Dean whispered, stroking the other boy’s hair over and over again. "It's gonna be okay, Cas." Castiel put his head on Dean's shoulder, and Dean held him close. They sat like that for a while, in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

It was Cas that pulled away, eyes puffy and red from the crying. "I don't know what to do, Dean," he said. Dean wiped away some of the tears. "Stand up, angel," Dean whispered. Cas looked confused, but he did. Dean grabbed his boyfriend's hand once again, and led him to the bed. "Now sit, and stay." Cas did as he said, and Dean disappeared into the bathroom. Soon after he came back with a wet paper towel and a big glass of water. "Now let's clean all that salt of your face, should we?" Dean sat down next to Cas and wiped his teary cheeks.

"Now I want you to lay down," Dean said, and Castiel did so straight away. "And I'm gonna go get us something to eat. Drink that water before I get back, okay?" Cas just attempted to get comfortable and buried his face in the blankets. Dean took that as a yes.

By the time Dean was back, Cas was visibly better. Dean had brought  cheeseburgers , and although Castiel's appetite wasn't all too great, he ate a little. "There are two ways to deal with this," Dean stated once he's finished his burger. Castiel looked at him curiously.

"We get drunk, or we get really drunk." 

Castiel smiled. "That sounds nice, Dean."

The night after, once their hangovers were somewhat better and their brains were working decently, Cas realised he had quite the problem. "I have nowhere to spend the summer," he mumbled. "It's not like I'm gonna go visit my parents anymore." Dean smiled, as he didn't really see that as much of a problem. "Yeah, about that."

When Dean was going to get food the day before, he had met Sam in the hall and described the problem. Sam, kind as he was, had offered straight away to call their parents and fix it all up.

"You can come stay with us, Cas," he smiled. Cas's entire face lit up. "I can?" He asked, somewhat more cheerful than he had been a second ago. "Sam's fixed it all. You ready for a road trip, Cas?" 

Cas laughed. "After some more Aspirin and a couple hours of packing, I think I am." 

Dean smiled. "This is gonna be the best summer ever."


End file.
